Unexpected Visitors And Unwelcome Guests
by SayHelloToNaomi
Summary: She could feel all the air being sucked out of the room as she tried to contain her shock as the figure spoke. It was then that she knew that she had not been mistaken. Bart Bass was alive. - My take on what will happen at the end of 5x22! Enjoy! CHAIR


**So hi! I know, I know... I have been severely lacking for the past few months with 'Moments' but I blame my lack of motivation and inspiration solely on GG itself. But I won't rant about that here as it could take a while. So I apologise for not updating'Moments' and as to when I will I really don't know.**

**But anyway this idea came to me after watching the producers preview for Monday's episode, and after being on a personal hiatus from the show I think it's fair to say that I am considering watching 5x22 just to see the supposed 'big moment' at the end. **

**So yes, this is just a spare of the moment type idea about what will happen at the end of Monday's episode. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I'm also tied between naming this 'Unexpected Visitors And Unwelcome Guests' or 'It Is A Twisted World We Live In' - any imput? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. If I did Dair would have never of happened, Dan would still be alone, somewhere very, very far away, and Chair would rule the UES! *sigh* :)**

Blair was the exact definition of tired and exhausted, and not in a good way. Her day had been spent trying to uncover the mystery behind Diana Payne, a scheme that hadn't proven too successful as they hadn't exactly made any noticeable progress. Typical for the cause of her exhaustion to come from a Bass, she thought. Chuck always had a way for tiring her out, but usually in ways she shouldn't even be letting herself think about right now. No, today had been solely about helping Chuck and any feelings she may or may not have felt towards him were irrelevant. At least that was what she was forcing herself to believe.

The only thing they had been able to decode from the book Nate had found in Diana's office was the address to the very building they were currently in. She was standing in the middle of what she guessed was the entrance hall of the lavish building , frustratingly tapping her foot waiting on the employee to return and tell her where Room 12 was. Room 12 was apparently the place they were looking for, though she still felt uncertain as that piece of information had been uncovered by Nate, who she was sure had still not quite grasped the skill of scheming yet. She sighed. It was true that the only worthwhile schemers in the UES were in fact her and Chuck and anyone else's input was invalid compared to theirs. Another sigh left her lungs, although this time it was filled with frustration more than anything else. She was thinking about her feelings again, something that she had been trying to push aside for the whole afternoon.

"Blair"

Blair's head turned, it was Nate looking even more confused than the last time she saw him.

"Nate. Where's Chuck and Serena?" Blair asked, curious as to where the pair had disappeared off to.

"Chuck needed coffee and Serena's with Lola"

"Right. And what are you doing? " Blair asked, annoyed that she seemed to be the only one actually trying to solve this mystery.

"I came to see if you had any luck finding the that room yet. But guessing from the way you're looking at me now, I take it they haven't told you where it is yet"

Blair rolled her eyes. "No they haven't, and if someone isn't going to take me there then I might as well go and look for it myself. At least someone is trying to do something to help the situation". Blair crossed her arms, 'unlike some people' she muttered under her breath.

"Well okay, do you want me to come with you and help you find it?"

"Oh that's okay, you go and drink coffee with that Basstard and I'll do the real work" Blair said, the sarcasm lying thick in her voice.

"Right…um… text one of us if you need any help" Nate concluded, not missing the obvious pissed off tone in her voice as she mentioned his best friend.

Blair turned on her heel and walked towards what looked like the main corridor, looking to see if she could find Room 12. She was interrupted by a group of business men coming out of one of the nearby rooms, each one giving her the same look of approval once they had taken in her outfit. Damn that Motherchucker for letting her think that becoming Diana Payne was a good idea, the dress she was currently wearing was so tight she swore it would cut off her circulation at some point. If the Basstard hadn't asked for her help in the first place then she wouldn't have had the crazy idea, the same idea that came with the English accent she had perfected for the day's events as well. Though she had to admit, even with unsuccessful results of their findings, which she blamed solely on Nate's long term memory and lack of understanding, she had enjoyed scheming again and Chuck did make an excellent partner in crime.

Her mood picked up when she notice a sign pointing towards Room 12 on the wall in front of her.

"Miss! Miss you can't go in there!" The young employee called from behind her.

"Thank you for your concern, but I have been waiting all afternoon to be shown to this very room and it looks like I found it myself, so your services won't be needed" Blair tried to shoo the employee off and continue towards the room, only to be stopped again by the same man's voice.

"Miss I can't let you go in that room – "

"Well maybe you should have told me that information in the first place when your help was needed and we wouldn't be in this situation. Now if you don't mind – "

"But Miss, you don't understand. That room is off limits, you'll have to make an appointment at the front desk. If you just follow me then – "

"Oh. My. God." Blair stood still in the doorway of Room 12 for what seemed like hours. It was as if she had been frozen on the spot. Her entire body filled with shock and confusion as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Her eyes scanned the room for a brief moment before concentrating again on the figure that stood in the centre of the room. She racked her brain for any reasonable explanation to what was happening, but her mind remained a blur. It wasn't until the haunting figure turned to face her that the thoughts she had deemed ridiculous only moments ago were proven true. Her eyes immediately locked with the familiar pair of cold blue eyes as her mouth remained in its persistent 'O' shape. She could recognise those stone cold eyes in an instant. There was only one person who had looked at her with the same power ridden, cold hearted stare before and that person had parted from the earth just over three years ago. She blinked to make sure that her exhaustion had not taken over and lead her to believe she was seeing the impossible, but once her eyes opened again the same figure stood before her. She could feel all the air being sucked out of the room as she tried to contain her shock as the figure spoke.

It was then that she knew that she had not been mistaken.

They were the eyes of one person she thought had finally left their lives so many years ago.

The person who had ruined Chuck's life and then left her to pick up the pieces.

The person who would do it all again, with the same consequences.

The person who was supposed to be lying in a coffin, six foot in the ground.

In the twisted world that they lived in, there was not thought in her mind that had ever sounded more out of place and unwelcome.

Bart Bass was alive.


End file.
